Illusion Manipulation
The power to manipulate illusions. Also Called *Genjutsu (Naruto) *Hallucikinesis *Hallucination Manipulation *Hallucinogen *Illusion Casting/Creation *Illusions *Mirage Generation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. Applications *'Afterimage Creation' *'Death by Illusion:' If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions. **'Illusion of Death:' Target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This may lead to insanity. *'Decoy Creation' *'Evolving Illusions' *'Holographic Projection:' Project illusions based on only sight. *'Illusion Reflection:' Reflect any illusions that are used against themselves. *'Illusionary Environment:' Change environment with illusions. *'Illusive Appearance:' Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camouflage themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *'Illusive Suggestion:' Use illusions to subjugate others. *'Invisibility' *'Location Displacement' *'Pain Illusion' *'Phobia Exploitation:' Targets experience their worst fears. *'Sensory Inducement:' Targets can be forced with overlapping hallucinations, causing several negative symptoms. *'Torment Inducement' Techniques *Bottomless Pit Creation *Illusion Physiology *Illusion Transformation *Illusory Combat *Layered Illusions *Time Perception Manipulation Variations *'Hallucination Solidification' - solidify any/all illusions or hallucinations. *'Illusion-Casting' - create illusions via Magic. *'Mental Hallucination' - create high level mental hallucinations. *'Mirage Inducement' is a version of Illusion (a mix of Summoning or limited Reality Warping and Illusion) in which the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until the user can go unnoticed to use his ability again). *'Psychosomatic Illusion' - create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *'Selective Illusions' - induce illusions onto specific targets without affecting the others. *'Self Perception' - alter own perception of reality. Associations *Absolute Illusion *Hypnosis *Illusion Awareness *Illusory Power Replication *Imagination Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Living Illusion Creation *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Perception Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Telepathy *True Illusion *Unreality Manipulation Limitations *Some users are limited to creating illusions that affect only certain senses, sight being the most common as a result people with Enhanced Senses might be able to see through it. *Some users may have to limit the amount of mental powers to control the illusion. *Some targets may be immune, mainly those who either have this ability as well or other mental ability. *User may be unable to create accurate illusions, such as making things that don't exist or situations that would never happen in a million years. One common mistake is misplacing a feature on a person, or forgetting to add shadows to their forms. *Users of Illusion Awareness and Illusion Reflection are immune. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *People with Danger Sense may be able to distinguish a fake illusion by telling which one is really a threat. Known Users See Also: Master of Illusion. Comics Manga/Anime Television Video Games Gallery 256px-Illusion.jpg|Midnight (Fairy Tail) in his his Monstrous Illusion Form ImagesCAZV346W.jpg|Zafrina (Twilight) Kurenai.jpg|Kurenai Yūhi (Naruto) is a master of Genjutsu. Itachi's Sharingan.png|The Sharingan (Naruto) can create powerful illusions via eye contact. File:477px-Tsukuyomi-sharingan-genjutzu.jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) making a vision via Tsukuyomi genjutsu. File:Izanami_Explanation.png|The Izanami (Naruto) is a complicated illusion that forces the victims to live through an infinite loop of events, and as long as they refused to accept their fate, they would remain trapped in that loop. Ido's phisical form.jpg|Yakumo Kurama (Naruto) born with a so powerful Genjutsu ability to literally convince the victim's brain to physically reflect anything that happens to the victim within the Genjutsu, to their body, making it possible for her to kill her opponents with her illusions. File:ScarecrowBatman.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics) Causes incredible visions with chemical weapons. 79782-34302-mastermind.jpg|As a master of illusion, Mastermind (Marvel), has no problem appearing as a suave handsome gentlemen and not his true sickly self. Lady Mastermind.jpg|Lady Mastermind's (Marvel) illusionary powers are so realistic that people do not question the sudden appearance of a terrifying tiger. 07.jpg|Mirage (Static Shock) starts to create an illusion. File:Yoshikatsu_Utsunomiya.jpg|Yoshikatsu Utsunomiya (Alive: The Final Evolution) can create very convincing illusions. Pennywise.png|Pennywise/It (Stephen King's It) is able to create illusions. Hobgoblin 2099.png|The Hobgoblin of 2099 (Marvel) possesses "psy-powers" that enable him to create entire demonic realms. Kyoka Suigetsu Kanzen Saimin.gif|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) Kyoka Suigetsu is the most powerful illusion-type Zanpakutō, it can generate unbreakable illusions that fully control the five senses. Shinji's_zanpakutos_power_-_the_inverted_world.jpg|Shinji Hirako's (Bleach) usage of illusions affects his target's sense of sight, making it appear as if the entire world is upside down, left side right, and front side back. Muramasa.png|Muramasa (Bleach) is an illusion-based Zanpakuto. Koga's_Illusion_Power.png|Koga Kuchiki (Bleach) is a proficient user of illusions. 1611-1598406503.jpg|Viper/Esper Mammon (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is a first class illusionist. 300px-Returned_Chrome_2.PNG|Chrome Dokuro (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) 300px-Mukuro.PNG|Mukuro Rokudo (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is skilled in illusions. 640px-Zorineye.jpg|With mysterious eye, Zorin (Hellsing) can influence over the area with her illusions. fox.png|The extremely rare Zorua and Zoroark (Pokemon) possess the ability to create illusions to mainly disguise themselves as other Pokemon or humans though they use illusions to hide themselves the more powerful Zoroark use illusions to induce fear to enemies or tire out potential prey in a looping environment Zoroark - Illusion.png|Zoroark (Pokemon) has the ability to create illusions. Zorua_Illusion.png|Zorua (Pokemon) also has this ability. 534074.jpg|The Illusion (Cardcaptor Sakura) Zexion.png|Zexion (Kingdom Hearts series) wields the element of illusion through his lexicon. Illusionist_H.png|Illusionist (Valkyrie Crusade) Wei Lu.PNG|Wei Lu (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) has the power of illusion - which is strong enough to distort reality. Sirens monsters.png|The sirens (Ice Age) create illusions through song. Volpina illusion double Miraculous Ladybug.gif|Volpina (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power to create and control illusions. Darkmoon Gwendolyn Dark Souls.jpg|Dark Sun Gwendolin (Dark Souls) is famous for his power of illusion. Mirage 2.jpg|Mirage (Aladdin: the Animated Series) is powerful and dangerous sorceress capable of creating powerful illusions that are so convincing they can be mistaken for reality. Mad Mod b.jpg|Mad Mod (Teen Titans) uses technological illusions. Infinite Phantom Ruby.jpg|Infinite (Sonic The Hedgehog) uses his embedded Phantom Ruby to create red cubes that induce illusions, which are real to the ones who are hit with it . Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Data-based powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries